space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 63
Russo Primastoria (Season 3 Prologue) Rome, Spring, 1935. Gio, Dante, Afie and Tony are at the market looking for any type of available trouble to get in when they run into their old buddy Sal. They shoot the shit with their Mario Accents, then and Sal makes the announcement they were all waiting for; an In with his uncle: "Don 'X'. They assure him that they are all "up for it", so he goes off to set up a meet. While they wait for Sal to return, the gang make their rounds of the market, buying contraband from Ricardo the Fence, getting an update on the political situation by Oberto the newspaperman, and checking for rumors with Shoeshine Lou. Lou tells them that he had heard Christian the pitiful window washer say something about the Downtown Boys having been around the neighborhood earlier. The Downtown Boys should not have been in the gang's territory. They set off to hunt down Christian, cornering him to get his story: the Downtown Boys had been around, and were badmouthing the gang to boot! They sense there is more to the story, and so intimidate him into admitting that he had also overheard the interlopers talking about being involved in some sort of bank heist. The young toughs repair to their rooftop hangout to mull this news over. Sal returns, the meeting is set. The gang proceeds to his uncle's place of business, where they are met by three enforcers, Lorenzo, Giorgio and Vito, (possibly brothers?). Despite Afie's failure to make a good impression, they are ushered into Don 'X's inner-sanctum. The furniture is giant, the Don offers beverages. Afie continues to be an embarrassment, but Gio and Tony smooth things over, and the job is discussed. The same job, the same bank at any rate, as the one mentioned by the Downtown Boys. This is of interest to the Don, and he is impressed by the Gang's resourcefulness in obtaining the information. They offer to take care of the matter, the Don suggests that they send Sal back the next day for any information the Don can use his connections to dig up, (beyond that the Downtown Boys are known associates of Don Belagio). He provides duffle bags full of weapons and armor for the heist, which he recommends be timed to coincide with an upcoming address by the Pope, as the crowds filling the streets would surely hamper police response time. He has one of the 3 amigos draw a picture of the item they are to retrieve from a safety deposit box at the bank; a curiously shaped ring in the shape of an octopus, (which is probably not ominous or significant in any way). Afredo and Dante return to the Hangout to tune up the Armor, while Tony and Gio head to the Bank for some reconnaissance, (stopping on the way to sell Gio the Defender's armor to the Fence). Gio buys some flowers to try and deliver them to "Maria" at the bank, then claims he was at the wrong one when it turns out that there is no Maria there. He gets a good look at the interior layout of the Bank, (and notices multiple security guards), but can't see where the Vault with the safety deposit boxes is. As they case the outside of the building, they spot a couple of the Downtown Boys, Stefano Fast Hands & Slick Richi, who appear to be doing likewise. The rivals spot each other, but disperse without incident. Back at the hangout, the gang reconvenes to discuss strategy for the Heist. An Armed attack sounds dicey what with the security, and especially given how long it could take to pick / break open all of the lock boxes, (since they Don didn't know which one the ring was in). Gio and Afie posit with their knowledge of structural design and construction that perhaps it would possible to gain access to the bank from underneath, via the elaborate network of tunnels and sewers that exist beneath the city. After agreeing to start work on researching this plan in the morning, they head home to get a good night's sleep. Until Dante suggests that they go and visit the club downtown where the Downtown Boys are known to hang out that is. The rest of the guys agree that this is a perfectly reasonable idea, so they head out. It looks like there will be a problem with the bouncers at the door when Afie tries to use his special brand of charm to talk his way in without paying, but Gio smooths things over by using some of the proceeds of the Don's largess to pay for everybody to get in. The club is relatively busy, the gang gets some drinks and starts to mingle. Afredo continues to embarrass the group, but not so much that he stops Gio from making some good progress with a girl who turned out to be an old acquaintance from the neighborhood. His luck runs out when the Downtown Boys arrive though. Stef and Richi are here, as well as Quiet Louie and Rowdy Boffin. They seem oblivious to the gang's presence, so Dante orders them all drinks. Gio sends his potential paramour out of the line of fire as the Douche-Bros approach. Unpleasantries are exchanged, and the two groups head towards the back door so that they can rumble. They don't even all make it out the door before Dante starts things up. Rewards 3 Generic points (can be spent now in an immediate pre-combat rule-breaking fashion) SADD, for his complete domination of the narrative: 1 DM Spendy Benny and 1 Bonus point of random determination Category:Soviet